


Tooth-Rotting Fluff

by ToBebbanburg



Category: Pak van mijn Hart | Gift From the Heart (2014), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Teeth, amateur football playing academic disaster Joe, dentist!Nicky, do I need to tag for teeth, inadvisable work practices, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Joe hates dentists. Not so much the dentists themselves, but the horrible feeling of dread he gets every visit when he worries he'll need 7 fillings and a couple of extractions. Gas helps with the nerves, as done the attractive young surgeon who's just started working there...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 43
Kudos: 164
Collections: Richard. The Dentist.





	Tooth-Rotting Fluff

This fic is dedicated to the wonderful [Kiaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/pseuds/Kiaya), to celebrate her finishing her BB piece. Not only has she been my cheerleader all the way through writing this, she's been a wonderful beta and dentist-fact-checker and I owe her a LOT.

* * *

Joe hated dentists.

Correction: he hated the knot of nerves he got in his stomach whenever he sat in the dental practice’s waiting room. He had nothing against the dentists themselves; his own uncle was a dentist, and had regularly seen Joe for check-ups for over half his life without even once threatening to remove any of his teeth. And yet. There was just always something about the whole experience that put Joe on edge.

“Joe.” Richard, his uncle, sighed as he seated himself behind Joe. “Try to relax. You’re here by choice this time.”

“I know. Sorry,” Joe said sheepishly. “You’d think I’d be used to this by now.”

Joe had decided to make a rare visit to the practice outside of his annual check-up in order to get impressions made for a set of teeth whitening trays. There was absolutely no threat of Richard trying to impose a root canal on him, but he still couldn’t quite shake his usual nerves. It was the smell, he thought. Anywhere that smelt this clinical could  _ never _ be good.

“Now I know this is going to be hard for you, but I’m going to need you to keep silent for the next few minutes,” Richard laughed as he prepped the mould. “You’ll ruin the impression if you talk.”

“I can be silent,” Joe said defensively.

“Do I need to remind you of the first time you came here?”

“Ok in my defence, you did ask me a question whilst you had your hand in my mouth. And I didn’t even leave a scar. And I was  _ eleven _ .”

“And yet so little has changed.” Richard loomed over Joe, the mould in his hand. “Now open wide.”

Joe obligingly opened his mouth and let Richard slot the tray in, pushing it up against his teeth. He tried to steadily breathe through his nose, doing his best to ignore the cloying smell of the mixture in the mould. His jaw ached. How long had it been? He tried counting the seconds in his head, but gave up after he realised he had no idea how long the mould was even supposed to be in there for.

After what seemed like an eternity (and yet which had only really been one minute), Richard finally removed the tray and checked the impression over.

“Looks alright,” he said. “Well done, Joe. Halfway there.”

“Yay.” Joe cheered weakly as Richard prepped the tray for his lower teeth. It hadn’t been as bad as he was expecting. Uncomfortable, yes, but not terrible. He even opened his mouth voluntarily when Richard came back with the second mould. It was all going rather well, until the door to the operatory opened and a man stepped in.

Not just any man:  _ the _ man. The man of Joe’s dreams. Well, the man who would certainly be haunting Joe’s dreams from here on out. He was tall, with neat, short hair and a prominent nose, but what really captivated Joe’s attention were his eyes. They shone in the harsh artificial light of the operatory, and Joe found himself staring as he tried to figure out the colour. Blue? Grey? Green? It was impossible to tell, and Joe  _ loved _ the impossible.

“Joe.” Richard sighed. “When I said no talking I  _ assumed _ that you’d also infer there was to be no suddenly turning your head so you can look across the room.”

Too late Joe realised that he had shifted his head completely to one side to get a better look at the new arrival, dislodging the tray in Richard’s hand. He sharply turned back to his original position. Richard snorted and pulled the mould from his mouth.

“Nicky, is everything alright?” he called over to Joe’s dream man as he started preparing another tray.

“Yes, sorry, I just wanted to get your opinion on some X-rays, but I can come back later,” the man- Nicky- replied.

As if it wasn’t enough that Nicky had the most beautiful eyes, he also turned out to have the most wonderful voice Joe had ever heard. Low. Soothing.  _ Italian _ . Joe suddenly felt very exposed all spread out on the dental chair, and instinctively shifted his legs slightly to change position. Nicky caught Joe’s eye and smiled: it was a friendly smile, a simple expression that said “I’m very sorry about this”, and yet it spent sparks firing across Joe’s brain. Amongst other places.

“I shouldn’t be more than another few minutes here,” Richard said, seemingly oblivious to Joe’s plight. “I’ll pop over when I’m done.”

“Thank you.” Nicky smiled again, nodded to Joe, then vanished from the room.

Joe suddenly realised he’d been holding his breath the whole time and was now in desperate need of oxygen. Breathing. That was a good idea. He should have been breathing this whole time instead of getting lost in the beautiful eyes of a man who pulled out other people’s teeth for a living.

“Open.” Richard turned back to Joe with a fresh mould, and Joe obligingly opened his mouth again.

“He’s single, you know,” Richard remarked once the mould was pressed against Joe’s teeth. Joe spluttered around the tray.

“Why would you- I mean I only just- is he really?” he said without thinking, the words garbled out around the mould.

“ _ Yusuf _ .” Richard pulled the now ruined tray from Joe’s mouth and flexed his fingers. “ _ No talking _ .”

*****

A week later, Joe was back at the practice, this time absolutely  _ not _ of his own volition.

Academic league football rarely ended in injuries, with most bruises forming on egos rather than bodies. Joe, of course, had to be the first to change that by running head first into a goalpost and giving himself a small, but very definite, chip on one of his central incisors.

“It’s rugged,” Booker told him as Joe inspected the chip in the mirror. “And a great conversation starter for all those dates you’re not going on.”

“Fuck off.” Joe elbowed Booker. “What if they have to take the whole tooth out?”

“They won’t. Seriously, Joe, just pull yourself together and go to the dentist. The sooner you get it seen to the better.”

After another few minutes of arguing with Booker, Joe finally gave in and allowed his friend to drop him off at the practice. The worry that his entire tooth would be broken was only part of his concern: the very real possibility that Richard would  _ immediately _ relay the news of Joe’s mishap to his entire family was equally worrying. The teasing would be nonstop, he knew it.

“Ok, before we get into the details of it can you please promise not to tell Baba about this because he  _ will _ buy me mouth-guards for my next decade of birthdays and I really don’t think-” Joe stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the operatory and came face to face with Nicky. Richard was nowhere to be seen.

“I won’t tell a soul.” Nicky smiled. “Cross my heart.”

Joe almost forgot to answer. Bumping into the practice’s new hot dentist was one thing, unavoidable really, but having said hot dentist stood right in front of him,  _ smiling _ , was rather a lot to process. 

“That’s a relief,” Joe finally managed to say, “because my family will never let me live it down. They’re terrible, every last one of them.”

Nicky laughed. “Yes, I’ve heard quite a few stories from Richard. Your family sounds wonderful though, mouth-guard buying aside. Now, would you like to sit down so I can inspect the damage?”

Joe sat down, and dutifully let Nicky poke and peer at his chipped tooth as he desperately tried to keep his breathing in check. He couldn’t tell if his racing heart was due to apprehension of whatever dental work would be needed or because Nicky was so close Joe could practically feel the heat radiating off him. Damnit, why was he getting so worked up over a dentist of all people? He wondered if he had, in fact, perhaps had a thing for dentists all his life and only hadn’t noticed because until now, he’d only been seen by his uncle. Maybe it was the scrubs. Nicky looked  _ good _ in blue.

“Oh this is nothing,” Nicky said, finishing his assessment and forcing Joe to remember  _ why _ he was at the practice in the first place. “I won’t even need to numb you for this. I’ll have you fixed up before you know it.”

“No anaesthetic?” Joe asked, the tension already building in his stomach.

“You won’t need it, honestly.” Nicky told him. “You’ll need to stay still while I work, but it won’t hurt in the slightest. You can listen to music though, if that will help you relax, or some patients find it helps if I talk to them whilst I work.”

Joe could believe that. “I’d like it if you’d talk,” he said.

“Of course.” Nicky smiled, and Joe’s heart melted. “Just give me a couple of minutes to get everything ready and we’ll be good to go. Use the bathroom, if you need to.”

Joe began to worry that his growing attraction to Nicky had become a bit too obvious, then realised that Nicky just likely meant that there wouldn’t be an opportunity for any bathroom breaks once they got going. He decided to use the opportunity to run to the bathroom to splash water in his face in a vain attempt to snap him out of his crush, then in an actual moment of vanity tried to style his curls into something a little better than his “just ran into a goalpost” look.

“Keep it together al-Kaysani,” he muttered to himself in the mirror. “Keep it professional.”

He splashed himself with some more water for good measure, then headed back to the operatory where Nicky had laid out everything.

“Ready?” Nicky asked him, giving Joe a smile that almost sent Joe running back to the bathroom to douse his entire head in water. Joe nodded mutely, not trusting himself to form coherent syllables.

“Now, the filling won’t quite match your current tone, as I know you’re planning on whitening your teeth I've planned to match to the end result,” Nicky explained as Joe walked over to the dental chair. “Just in case you were worried by the colour.”

“Mmm.” Joe made a noncommittal noise. He had a growing suspicion that he would let Nicky fill his teeth in any damn colour he liked and Joe would thank him for it. This was bad.

“I’ll need to cure the composite right at the end, which involves a UV light: I can either give you some sunglasses now or you can close your eyes at the time.” Nicky held up a pair of glasses for Joe to see. Joe shook his head. It was absolutely ridiculous, but he didn’t want anything to interrupt his view of Nicky’s eyes.

“All right then. It shouldn’t take too long at all, so just try and relax.” Nicky’s voice was incredibly soothing, almost lulling Joe into a dreamlike state as he settled himself behind Joe’s head. “Try and stay as still as you can, just like this. You may have to bear with me: I’d normally have my assistant help with this but her wife went into labour last night and everyone else is busy right now.”

Nicky gently took Joe’s jaw in his hand and positioned his head so that Joe was gazing directly up at Nicky. The light illuminated the tips of his hair, making the brown glow a soft gold in a way that could only remind Joe of a halo. Joe wasn’t familiar with the Bible and so couldn’t say for sure if any angels had also been dentists, but he doubted it. Nicky would be the first.

“That’s it.” Nicky murmured as he leant over Joe’s mouth. “Just like that.”

Joe felt his cheeks grow warm at the praise, and found himself instinctively formulating something witty and irreverent to say in an attempt to divert attention from his flush, but remembered that he was supposed to be staying still. He busied himself instead with staring up and into Nicky’s eyes, distracting himself from whatever the hell was going on in his mouth by gazing into their depths. They were so  _ bright _ , so captivating, shifting from blue to grey and back again as Nicky tilted his head ever so slightly as he worked. There were tiny flecks of orange in them that only served to heighten their brightness, and Joe found himself composing a lecture on the use of contrasting colours throughout art history.

There was such an intense look of concentration on Nicky’s face that Joe found himself completely enthralled: he blinked when Nicky did, and looked off to the side every time Nicky turned away from his work. His eyes were just so  _ perfect _ , Joe could stare at them for hours. Preferably away from the operatory, although it would be quite nice to stay horizontal. Perhaps on an actual bed, somewhere properly comfy where he could really lose himself in Nicky’s eyes. Preferably, where he could also lose himself somewhere else in Nicky and-

“Almost done.” Nicky announced, thankfully pulling Joe from his thoughts before they turned too explicit. “I just need to cure the composite with a UV light- would you mind keeping your eyes tightly shut for thirty seconds or so?”

Joe raised his arm and gave Nicky a thumbs up, not sure whether he should be talking or not. He shut his eyes and heard Nicky chuckle as he fetched something.

“I’ll let you know when you can open them again,” he said.

Joe counted precisely forty seconds before Nicky told him it was safe, and he blinked at the bright lights above him as he opened his eyes. Nicky was smiling at him. Joe grinned back, even though his jaw was already hurting from staying open for so long.

“All done.” Nicky pronounced. “I just need to shape and polish the filling and we’ll be finished.”

“Uh, shaping?” Joe felt a brief flash of panic rush through him as he imagined Nicky taking a tiny chisel to his tooth.

“Just a little.” Nicky soothed. “And it won’t hurt in the slightest, I promise. You’ll just get some strange vibrations and that’ll be it.”

“Ok,” Joe said, forcing himself to play it cool in front of Nicky. “Yeah, I like vibrations.”

“Good to know.” Nicky laughed. “Now open wide.”

Nicky was right, thank goodness: the shaping didn’t hurt in the slightest, though the vibrations weren’t anywhere near as pleasurable as Joe had become accustomed to vibrations being. It only took a minute or two for Nicky to pronounce himself happy with his work, and Joe breathed a sigh of relief as Nicky brought the chair back to the upright position.

“There we go,” Nicky told him with a smile, “You can sit up, have some water if you like. I just need to fill in some paperwork.”

Joe gratefully helped himself to the paper cups that were stacked by the small tap: his mouth had grown rather dry. He gulped down his first cup then sipped his second, watching Nicky work out of the corner of his eye.

“It looks like you’re due for your annual check-up next month,” Nicky said as he clicked away at his computer. Joe took that as a cue to turn his attention fully back to Nicky, giving up all pretence of studying the posters on the walls. “Would you like to do it now, and save you the bother of having to make another appointment?”

“Umm.” Joe knew that having his check-up now would be best, and his future self would appreciate it a lot, but his current self had had rather enough dental related excitement for one day and was also in desperate need of a cold shower after staring into Nicky’s eyes for the past few minutes.

“Oh, is that Joe?” a head popped round the door and Joe recognised the voice as belonging to Nile, one of the hygienists. “He’ll try and wriggle his way out of it, don’t listen to him.”

“I don’t wriggle.” Joe pulled a face.

“You do.” Nile came into the room fully. “Come on, Joe. I’ll give you some gas, clean you up as quick I can and then Nicky here can check those teeth of yours.”

“Gas?” Nicky frowned.

“Joe here generally needs a little to help calm him down before we start the cleaning,” Nile explained. “Which is totally fine, Joe. Tons of patients need it.”

“Oh. You should have said, Joe, I would have given you some earlier. I’m so sorry.” Nicky looked genuinely distressed, and Joe’s heart went out to him.

“It’s fine.” Joe assured him. It was- truth be told, Nicky’s presence had been so calming that the need to be drugged hadn’t even crossed his mind. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain that to him without sounding like a lovesick moron.

“You were just working on my front tooth, but Nile goes  _ deep _ and quite frankly having things that far into my mouth is a little alarming.” Joe hastily tried to erase the frown that was steadily growing on Nicky’s brow, but it was the snicker from Nile that made Nicky smile again.

“Sorry.” Nile waved her hands as she tried to hide her grin. “My mind’s in the gutter, just… just gimme a moment.”

“Take two.” Nicky stood up. “I need to sort some things out with reception anyways, I’ll come back when you’re done, Nile.”

Joe would be lying if he said he didn’t follow Nicky’s retreating form with a little more interest than was polite, but in his defence Nicky’s broad shoulders and thighs more than beautifully filled out his scrubs.

“Do you need the gas still, Joe?” Nile asked him brightly. “Or should I just get you a picture of Nicky’s arse?”

Joe’s eyes snapped to hers, the brief moment of panic he felt abating as he saw her grinning. “Do you have one?”

“Shhh you. Lie down and take your nitrous.” Nile poked him playfully in the shoulder.

Joe liked Nile. He’d known her for years, ever since she’d started at the practice as a trainee, and they’d developed a rapport over time. It helped in part that Richard clearly gossiped to Nile  _ constantly _ about Joe, to the extent that she was almost an honorary member of the family.

It was a relief, after having to endure Nicky’s dental work entirely sober, for Joe to give himself over to the gas and finally allow himself to relax as Nile set about her cleaning. He floated away on his thoughts as she worked, his mind running over every little detail of Nicky that he remembered. The man was ridiculously captivating, and Joe  _ knew _ he shouldn’t be so enamoured after such a short interaction, but then again he’d had almost 33 years to get used to what sort of man he liked, and Nicky was almost a picture perfect example of his type.

Handsome, but not showy. Friendly, yet with an incredibly calming presence. Beautiful eyes. Skilled hands. Very very wonderful hands that had just appeared back in his vision, snapping on a pair of gloves.

“You have great hands,” Joe remarked to Nicky, realising that Nile had long since finished her work. “Wonderful fingers. Big, but gentle. I love them.”

“You’re very kind,” Nicky chuckled.

“I want them back in my mouth,” Joe said honestly. “I know I said I don’t like things going deep in my mouth but fingers aren’t  _ things _ things. I love fingers in my mouth.”

“In a minute,” Nicky said, sounding distracted. Joe saw him turn away to Nile, and a second later heard Nile say in none too hushed tones:

“It always takes him a few minutes to come back from the gas, isn’t that right Joe?”

Joe gave her a thumbs up and she laughed.

“He’s very poetic when he’s high, really.” Nile clapped Nicky on the shoulder and gave Joe a quick wave before she left the operatory, leaving Joe alone with Nicky.

_ Poetic _ . That was nice of Nile, Joe thought. But now there was the pressure to come up with something poetic to say to Nicky so he’d see for himself just how witty and eloquent Joe was.

“Nicky. Niiiiicky. Do you want a poem?” Joe asked. It was always best to check, just in case Nicky, like Booker, hated poetry with a passion.

“Go on then.” Nicky smiled encouragingly.

Joe ran his tongue along his newly cleaned teeth and thought for a second.

“There was once a dentist called Nicky

Whose job was really quite icky

Had a patient called Joe

Whose cock he did blow

And then made his underwear sticky.”

Joe finished his poem with a lopsided grin, but was horrified that Nicky wasn’t rushing to praise it.

“Did you not like it?” he asked. “I wrote it just for you.”

Nicky pulled his mask down and laughed. “It was a very good poem, I’m flattered, Joe.”

“Not true though I suppose,” Joe said mournfully. “But it could be. Nicky? Do you want to make my poem come true? I want it to be true. All this dental work means my mouth is now great for blow jobs. Can I blow you? Please?”

Nicky looked stunned. Part of Joe thought that maybe he’d overstepped. A larger part of Joe didn’t care in the slightest.

“I… thought that I was doing the blowing in your poem,” he said weakly.

“Screw the poem,” Joe said. “Screw me,” he added with a laugh.

“Joe…”

“I could screw you?” Joe tried. Both options, he thought, would be wonderful, and he was up for whatever Nicky wanted to do. Nicky, however, didn’t look as excited at the prospect as Joe hoped he would be. He was biting his lip, staring down at the floor, and Joe just  _ knew _ he was going to turn him down.

“I think,” Nicky said carefully, “I’m going to do your examination now, and if you still want to discuss this afterwards we can.”

“Ok.” Joe agreed happily. That wasn’t a straight no. It wasn’t a no at all, in fact. If anything, really, it was almost certainly a yes.

He settled back in the chair and opened his mouth in expectation, watching with interest as Nicky pulled his gloves on and tugged his mask back up. The mask was a shame, he thought, because Nicky had a wonderful way of smiling where the smallest of twitches completely transformed his face, and it was a pity to cover such a smile up. He was about to tell Nicky so, but the man in question had returned with his mirror and probe in hand and Joe decided it could wait. Nicky had promised that they could talk after.

The gas slowly wore off as Nicky performed his examination, and Joe felt more and more terrible as it went on. Oh god, had he  _ really _ just hit on Nicky like that? And made up the world’s worst poem for him? This was awful. Was it bad form to run out of the practice the instant it was over? Would it be better if he just jumped straight out of the window?

“I’m going to jump out the window,” he told Nicky the second his mouth was free. Ah. Maybe he was still a little high.

“Please don’t.” Nicky laughed nervously. “Joe, don’t worry about what you said earlier, I’ve heard much much worse. I’ve had some patients so high on anxiety medication they needed someone to take them home just to make sure they make it back with all their clothes on.”

Of course, of course Nicky’s life was full of drugged up patients throwing themselves at him. Who wouldn’t?

“I could be worse then, I guess.” Joe tried to joke, but he was aware that his tone fell somewhat flat. Nicky looked at him with a concerned expression.

“Did you want to talk, or…?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m sorry. That was so inappropriate,” Joe hastily said.

“It's alright, really. I’ll send everything through to reception now then, they’ll be ready for you when you get downstairs. I’ll pop out and get Nile to finish up.” Nicky turned away from Joe and quickly typed something into his computer.

“Cool. Thanks. And sorry again,” Joe said. It was almost definitely Joe’s imagination, but Nicky almost seemed disappointed. Which was ridiculous, because who  _ wanted _ to be hit on by a high patient.

“It’s fine.” Nicky had a smile on his face when he turned back to Joe, but it wavered slightly as he stood up. “I’ll leave you in Nile’s capable hands.”

No sooner had Nicky left then Nile came bustling back into the room, reeling off her usual instructions about brushing and flossing. Joe barely heard her, the imprint of Nicky’s small, almost sad smile burned into his mind.

“You’re an idiot.” Nile told him once she finished. “Nicky looked  _ devastated _ when he called me. You should at least have asked for his number or something.”

“I’m not taking dating advice from someone who once told me  _ Booker _ was hot,” Joe said defensively, already mentally kicking himself. Nicky  _ had _ been disappointed Joe had retracted his high babblings.

Nile sniffed dramatically and poked Joe out of the chair.

“I’m telling your uncle.”

*****

A few days later, Joe sheepishly returned to the practice. His whitening trays had arrived the day after his tooth had been chipped, but it was only now that Joe had worked up the courage to pick them up.

Joe practically ran up the stairs to the operatory, not wanting to risk bumping into Nicky after their disastrous last meeting. He knocked sharply on the door and let himself in, breathing a sigh of relief that he’d managed to make it upstairs without seeing Nicky.

“You gotta help me,” he said to Richard as he shrugged out of his jacket, “I’ve really fucked up.”

“Have you run into another goalpost?” An amused, accented voice replied. Nicky. Joe nearly bolted there and then.

“No, I ah… no goalposts, just… you know what, it doesn’t matter,” Joe babbled. “Where’s Richard?”

“He said I should take this one.” Nicky stood up from his chair and smiled bashfully. “I think he’s trying to play matchmaker.”

Joe entered panic mode. “No, pffft. Why would he do that? Don’t listen to Richard, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Oh.” Nicky looked downcast. Joe panicked some more.

“Unless, I mean, unless you’d want to be matchmade? With me? Oh god, that’s not a verb. Date? That’s not a sentence. I’m sorry, I’m usually much more eloquent than-”

“Joe.” Nicky’s voice was calm, his early look of disappointment replaced by a slight smile. His eyes were sparkling. Actually sparkling. Joe needed to sit down.

“Joe, as unprofessional as it is I would very much like to ask you out for dinner sometime,” Nicky said. “Is that alright?”

“Yes.” Joe answered perhaps a little too eagerly. “I mean, yeah. That’d be cool. Thanks.”

“Great.” Nicky beamed. “You’ll have to write down your number somewhere: I can’t really ask reception for it.”

Joe had never written his number down so fast, and realised too late that in his haste it was completely illegible. He forced himself to slow down, and carefully wrote out each digit in a ridiculously large font so that there could be no mistaking the numbers. Nicky smiled when Joe handed him the scrap of paper, and neatly tucked it between the pages of a notebook.

“So, uh, text me?” Joe said, turning to leave again.

“Of course,” Nicky said. “But  _ after _ you’ve picked up your trays, yes?”

“Oh.” Joe laughed, and scrubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah. Them. Do you need to fit them or anything?”

“It’s generally a good idea. Especially as I seem to recall it took you a few tries to get the impressions done.” Nicky turned to his desk and retrieved a clear plastic bag with the trays suspended inside.

“You distracted me,” Joe said honestly. “Would you not forget to keep still if the most beautiful man you’d ever seen came into the room?”

Nicky laughed as he took the trays from the bag, shaking them free of mouthwash before carefully setting them down.

“Do you know, I didn’t even come in to ask about X-rays that day. I only came in to ask if we had a preferred supplier of mouth-guards, but the second I saw you I completely forgot what I came in for.”

The thought of calm, collected Nicky being distracted by Joe to the point of forgetting what he was doing made Joe’s heart buzz with pride.

“If you thought I was distracting simply lying down with my clothes on...” Joe trailed off, letting his voice lower suggestively and raising an eyebrow at Nicky, hoping he would fill in the end of his sentence. Judging by the flush blooming on Nicky’s cheeks he followed Joe’s train of thought  _ exactly _ .

“I look forward to finding out just how distracting you can be.” Nicky’s voice was laden with even more promise than Joe’s had been, and Joe felt a rising heat pool in his gut.

“Now please, open wide and let me check if these fit.”

How Nicky managed to switch between being flirty and professional Joe would never know. Once he had his mind in the gutter it usually took a good hour and maybe even a cold shower to bring him back to being able to focus on more mundane things. Nicky, however, seemed to have no problem as he slotted the first tray onto Joe’s upper teeth, humming appreciatively as he gently ran his fingers over it. The second tray fit just as well, but as Nicky’s fingers skimmed the edge of Joe’s tongue Joe couldn’t help but curl his tongue against the digits.

Nicky exhaled slowly, and deliberately drew his fingers down the length of Joe’s tongue. He was wearing gloves, and though Joe hated the taste of the gloves he loved the pressure of Nicky’s fingers, the warmth of them against his tongue. He wasn’t quite sure what possessed him, but as he met Nicky’s eyes he threw caution to the wind and sealed his lips tight around his fingers and  _ sucked _ .

“Ah, that’s not usually how this goes.” Nicky huffed a laugh. He withdrew the tray from Joe’s mouth and dropped it back into the mouthwash solution.

“Mmm.” Joe agreed, reaching for Nicky’s hand and tugging the glove off. “I do seem to remember telling you how much I loved your fingers.” He guided Nicky’s fingers back inside his mouth, his tongue curling around the digits in an attempt to coax them further in.

“Joe…” Nicky said, his voice little more than a gasp. Joe met Nicky’s eyes and winked, bobbing his head up and down Nicky’s fingers even as the sensible part of him told him that this was certainly  _ too far _ . With one last, long suck, Joe reluctantly let Nicky’s fingers slip from his mouth and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

“Well.” Nicky cleared his throat, his fingers hovering in mid-air as though he was uncertain what to do with them.  _ Put them back in my mouth _ , the terrible part of Joe urged. He couldn’t help but notice that the front of Nicky’s scrubs were looking particularly tight, the material stretching around a very promising bulge. Joe’s mouth watered.

“Do you, um-” he gestured vaguely in the direction of Nicky’s crotch. Nicky looked positively mortified.

“Oh god, sorry.” He started to turn away, but Joe shot his hand out and caught his wrist.

“No! No, don’t be.” He grinned up at Nicky. “I was just going to say that it’s my fault, and I was going to offer to deal with it for you.”

Nicky made a strangled noise.

“Please.” Joe leant forward on the chair and placed his hands on Nicky’s hips, urging him closer. In a fluid motion he sank off the chair and down to his knees, his mouth now only inches away from Nicky’s crotch. “Please,” he repeated, looking up at Nicky through his eyelashes.

“Are, are you sure?” Nicky asked. “We haven’t even had that date yet,” he added wryly.

“Very sure.” Joe nodded, his hands trailing up and down Nicky’s thighs as he moved his head closer and closer to Nicky’s crotch. “Are you?”

Nicky quickly glanced over to the door, then back to Joe. “Yes.”

“Wonderful.” Joe grinned, and tugged the material of Nicky’s scrubs down to show a pair of plain grey boxers beneath. He leant in and nuzzled at Nicky’s bulge, tracing the outline with his lips before repeating the motion with his tongue. Nicky’s hips jerked slightly under Joe’s touch, and Joe took pity on him and rolled his boxers down his thighs, finally revealing his cock.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Joe muttered, taking Nicky in his hand and slowly stroking him from root to tip. Joe had always been told he had artists’ hands, made to hold a pencil or paintbrush, but in that moment he was certain that his hands had been made to hold Nicky’s cock, and Nicky’s cock alone.

“Joe,” Nicky prompted him, “not that this isn’t the single hottest moment of my recent memory but we have to be  _ quick _ .”

Now that Joe had Nicky willing and hard in front of him, being quick was the  _ last _ thing he wanted to be, but Nicky was right. No matter. Joe always enjoyed a challenge.

“Why don’t you sit down?” he said, and Nicky awkwardly hopped out of his underwear in order to sit on the dental chair. Joe followed, and wasted no time in bending over to take the tip of Nicky’s cock into his mouth.

God, but he tasted  _ good _ . It had been a while since Joe had done this, most of his recent attempts at dating ending before they’d got to this stage, but to his relief he found he could perform all his techniques and tricks as though he’d never stopped. And damn, but if Nicky continued making those small soft gasps of his Joe never  _ would _ stop.

It was ridiculously really, that Joe couldn’t stand to have any sort of dental tool in his mouth without being high, but he could take Nicky’s cock all the way to the back of his throat without even gagging. When his nose was pressed up against Nicky’s abdomen Joe looked up, noting with no small degree of smugness that Nicky had his eyes closed, his fingers gripping onto the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles were white. Joe deliberately swallowed. Nicky moaned.

Joe began to bob his head in earnest, cupping Nicky’s balls in one hand and his own growing hardness in his other, the noises that Nicky made going straight to his cock. He could tell Nicky was trying to be quiet, trying to stifle his moans, and Joe  _ needed _ to discover what he would sound like if they did this somewhere more private. In his bedroom, for example. Or his sofa. Or against the kitchen cabinets. Maybe in Joe’s office at the university where they could-

“Joe,” Nicky panted, “I’m going to come, I’m going to- where? Where should I?”

Joe pulled off with a long, deliberate suck and grinned, Nicky’s cock brushing against his lips as he spoke.

“Down my throat,” he said simply, giving Nicky no chance to reply before taking him back into his mouth, licking all along the underside of his cock and sucking until Nicky came with a muffled cry, his back arching off the chair as he spilt down Joe’s throat.

Joe pulled away with a grin, licking up the last few droplets of come from the head of Nicky’s cock as he did. Nicky looked thoroughly boneless, slumped on the chair with his chest heaving as though he’d just been for a run. Joe felt rather proud.

“Wow,” Nicky said after a moment. He caught Joe’s eye and smiled, reaching out his hands. “C’mere.”

Joe tentatively climbed up onto the chair and into Nicky’s arms, then gave a yelp when Nicky pressed a button and the chair started to recline. Nicky laughed, and wrapped his arms around Joe, angling his head for a kiss that Joe was more than happy to give. Nicky’s hands roamed under his clothes as they kissed, tracing up the muscles of his back, dipping down to take handfuls of his arse and  _ squeeze _ . Joe subconsciously started to move his hips, grinding down into the wonderful muscle of Nicky’s thigh.

“Your turn,” Nicky murmured in between kisses, one of his hands wriggling between them in order to tug at Joe’s fly and inch his hand into his boxers.

Joe gasped when Nicky’s hand wrapped around his length, bucking into his touch even though it was too dry, too rough. Luckily, Nicky seemed to realise for he quickly removed his hand.

“On the side,” he told Joe, “there should be a tub of vaseline.”

Joe checked and sure enough, there was a tube of vaseline just within arm’s reach. He grabbed it, and squirted some into Nicky’s outstretched hand. When Nicky returned to Joe’s cock his strokes were slicker, smoother, and Joe sighed as he gave himself over to Nicky’s skilful fingers. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Nicky's embrace, thrusting into the tight grip of his hand and breathing in the wonderful smell of whatever Nicky used in his hair.

“Later, I’m going to take my time,” Nicky promised, his voice low as he worked Joe’s cock. Fuck, but Joe  _ really _ loved his voice. Nicky could recite his shopping list and it would still pull Joe closer and closer to his peak.

“Joe,” Nicky breathed in his ear, and that was it. Joe buried his face in Nicky’s shoulder as he came, his toes curling as he thrust one last time into Nicky’s hand before stilling. Fuck. A handjob in a dental operatory shouldn’t have been anywhere near that good, and  _ yet _ .

He realised that he’d gone limp and was probably crushing Nicky, and hastily pushed himself upright.

“That was…” Joe struggled for the words for a moment. “Fuck,” he settled on in the end, and let out a long breath.

“It was,” Nicky agreed with a smile. He reached over to the sink by the chair and tore a strip of tissue from the roll. He methodically wiped his hand clean then offered more tissue to Joe, who took it gratefully.

“I guess, uh, I should leave you to it,” Joe said once he was presentable again. Nicky snorted his approval as he pulled his scrubs back on.

“Yes, I’ll need to change the cover on the seat before my next patient.”

“I’m sorry,” Joe apologised, but Nicky dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t be, it was equally my fault. Besides, who hasn’t had an illicit escapade at work?” Nicky grinned. “Richard-”

“No!” Joe put his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to know.”

“I was going to say Richard’s not in today so there’s no danger of him finding out.” Nicky laughed, and picked up Joe’s whitening trays. “Here you go. I can’t wait to see the results.”

“So, dinner?” Joe asked as he took the bag. He had to make sure nothing had changed.

“Dinner.” Nicky smiled. “I’ll text you.”

“Great.” Joe hovered awkwardly for a second, unsure of the protocol for saying goodbye to a man you hadn’t technically dated yet, but whose cock had been in your mouth just a few short moments before. He was saved from having to make a decision by Nicky darting in to kiss him lightly on the lips, then politely but firmly steering him towards the door.

“Go on,” he urged, “I’ve got a patient in fifteen minutes and I’ll have to clean  _ everything _ .”

“Alright.” Joe laughed as he allowed himself to be pushed towards the door, turning around for one last look at Nicky before leaving.

He grinned to himself as the door closed, the taste of Nicky’s lips still lingering on his own, the phantom impression of Nicky’s fingers still on his arm.

“So,” a voice behind him said. Joe turned around to see Nile leaning against the door to the opposite operatory, her arms crossed and her face sporting the biggest grin he’d ever seen.

“ _ Someone _ looks like they got over their fear of dentists.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, @tobebbanburg, if you want to talk to me about our best boy Richard.


End file.
